US Patent Application Publication 2004-0110746 A1, published Apr. 21, 2005 (also published as PCT Publication WO 04/037801, May 6, 2004), which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses novel piperazinyl and diazepanyl benzamide derivatives useful for the treatment of histamine receptor mediated disorders. More specifically, the compounds are useful for the treatment of disorders and conditions mediated by the H3 receptor. More particularly, the compounds are useful for treating or preventing neurologic disorders including sleep/wake and arousal/vigilance disorders (e.g. insomnia and jet lag), attention deficit hyperactivity disorders (ADHD), learning and memory disorders, cognitive dysfunction, migraine, neurogenic inflammation, dementia, mild cognitive impairment (pre-dementia), Alzheimer's disease, epilepsy, narcolepsy, eating disorders, obesity, motion sickness, vertigo, schizophrenia, substance abuse, bipolar disorders, manic disorders and depression, as well as other histamine H3 receptor mediated disorders such as upper airway allergic response, asthma, itch, nasal congestion and allergic rhinitis in a subject in need thereof. For example, methods for preventing, inhibiting the progression of, or treating upper airway allergic response, asthma, itch, nasal congestion and allergic rhinitis.
US Patent Application Publication 2004-0110746 A1, published Apr. 21, 2005 (also published as PCT Publication WO 04/037801, May 6, 2004) discloses a process for the preparation of the piperazinyl and diazepanyl benzamides. There remains a need for processes for the preparation of piperazinyl and diazepanyl benzamide derivatives that are suitable for large scale/commercial applications.